The present invention relates to a multi-function controller for a circuit in which various control functions such as dimmer and timer functions are implemented by input codes corresponding to the number of sequential changes of state of a single-pole, single-throw switch.
Household lighting circuits employing ceiling- or wall-mounted lamps are usually controlled by wall switches which are single-pole, single-throw toggle switches. The only function that these switches provide is to turn the lamp on or off. Dimmers are available which, in addition, also include a dial which controls a variable resistor to provide an attenuation of the power delivered to the load, thus dimming the light.
Timing circuits for lights have also been available; however, these either require the use of a lamp which is to be plugged into a wall socket with the timer circuit placed between the lamp and the power source or, if implemented in a wall switch, require a new switch having a numerical indicator whose settings can be selectively controlled for providing the timing function. An example of this type of device is shown in Schornack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,000. Other wall-mounted controls may have a timing function which exists only for a fixed interval. An example of such a device is shown in Franklin, U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,601 in which a programming disc having notches cut at appropriate intervals, dictates the timing interval of the controlled circuit.
Yet another type of wall-mounted switch box uses a three-position toggle switch in which one of the toggle switch positions initiates a timing mode. An example is Coker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,012. However, the length of time controlled in the timing mode is fixed and cannot be reprogrammed. In Coker, in order to change the timing, the circuit must be disassembled and the timer IC must be replaced. Other toggle-switch-operated timers that can be programmed are available, an example being Monahan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,925. However, the Monahan device requires a mechanically complex five-position switch for turning the circuit on and off and for setting the timer functions.
What is needed, therefore, is a programmable timer and dimmer which can be included with the standard on/off functions of a single-pole, single-throw toggle switch and incorporated into a standard wall-mounted switch box.